Most commercially available bird feeders comprise a container for filling with bird feed, and apertures through the walls of the container. A port/perch insert is inserted into the aperture to provide a port for a bird to feed through, and a perch for the bird to stand on.
Many port/perch inserts are retained in position in their apertures by interaction within the container with port/perch inserts on the other side of the container, or with internal fittings linking the port members to one another. However, it is advantageous if port members are made to be independently insertable into and removable from their respective apertures without disturbing other port members.
US 2013/0255582 for example discloses a bird feeder in which each port member has flanges at its upper and lower ends to enable the port member to be retained in a wall aperture of a container. Such an arrangement still requires access to the inside of the container to disengage the flanges, and carries the risk of breakage of either of the small flanges themselves or of the edges of the apertures in the feeder wall.
GB 2526558 of the Applicant solves these problems by providing a bird feeder with two-part port and perch inserts, as reproduced in FIG. 1 of the present disclosure. The bird feeder 10 comprises a container formed by a cylindrical tubular wall 12, suitably of rigid transparent plastics material, fitted to a base 16 at its lower end and covered with a cap 14 at its upper end. Port/perch inserts are fitted into apertures in the wall 12 of the container, at different heights and on different sides to one another. Each of these inserts includes a feeder port 15 and a U-shaped perch 19, for birds to feed off food held inside the container. However, it would be desirable to provide a simpler port and perch insert.
It is therefore an aim of the invention to provide an improved bird feeder.